Lapse Parallel
by lavaiini
Summary: Alfred F. Jones life will go through swift changes as he goes on adventures, fight battles,discover mystery, and do things thought impossible, but first poor young Alfred will have to go through horrendous,saddening events of his early childhood.


This story,as one might say,begins with a single, simple step. An innocent step,it held many great things,good and bad. This step? Everyone takes it in the beginnings of their lives. This one just happened to be taken by a boy that went by the name of Alfred F. Jones. The young little boy,took this step,and it would lead to great adventure, sadness, mysteries, and things beyond the wildest imagination. With that step, the boy's life truly began.

At the age of five, Alfred's family had already started to fall apart. It was if someone was pulling the strings that held his family together in strange ways, and cutting them,one by one. But one specific,dreadful year,is when everything seemed to be against the small family. The year Alfred turned eight. An unknown sickness had started to spread through the simple streets of the small village like wildfire, and no one was able to escape it. His parents fought,and the little spats would tend to end violently. His father began to drink,and the more he drank,the more violent he became. Everything was a target for his fury, if you did the slightest thing it would set him off and then, well then you wouldn't even be able to hide and take cover. The abusing his father did to him and his mother, lasted for around two years,when suddenly Alfred's father vanished without a trace in the night. Alfred was ten.

From there on,everything gave Alfred the thought that there was no hope,nothing would get better, and there was nothing he could do about it, but he still tried. In the time his father had become abusive, he had learned to be strong, show no fear, and was forced to fend and struggle for his family,since his father failed to. But even his father's selfishness and cruelty could not compare when Alfred's mother, a beautiful,sweet lady,adored by everyone,caught the much dreaded sickness that floated through the streets and homes.

Poor, young Alfred tried with all his ability and heart to do his best. Always working hard,now that his father was gone, he had little time to go to school or play. He worked hard to support the only family he had left, even though no matter how much effort he put into it,there many times where he went hungry-all for his mother,who had no strength to resist. He spent everything he earned to try to find someone who would help his mother,but the village was in chaos, the dead where everywhere,more people where getting sick,and everyone wanted the doctors. The few people he managed to snag all told him the same thing,that is was hopeless,that he should give up. They where right. In the end he couldn't stop the inevitable. As he sat by his mothers death bed,he watched as she as she struggled to speak,only to cough raggedly,splattering blood across the, now a young man's face. His wide,sky blue eyes full of terror,and overwhelming grief. When She finally died Alfred was sixteen years old.

After seeing her take her last breath, Alfred stumbled out into the streets,he had nothing left to live for anymore. In shock, unable to understand the horrific event that had just happened, he walked and walked, not paying any attention to his surroundings. The sky dark and gloomy, and it soon started to rain after a crack of thunder. He walked,until he came to the village's middle,the rain whispering to him,telling him that it understood,telling him that it would wash everything away. The rain flattening his hair and running down his face into his dull,dead,blue eyes. He tried to take another shaky step,but his foot slipped and he collapsed into a figure. Without any feeling, he turned his lifeless eyes upon the person steadying him. As Alfred looked into the beautiful color of green,the world seemed to shift. Perhaps,it was a sign everything was about to change,and then the world went dark.

Hello my friends! First I would like to thank you for reading my very first story that I have submitted on here! I apologise that it is so short at the moment, it looked much longer on paper I'm afraid, but rest assured the chapters after this will be much longer, this is only the beginning. The real adventure hasn't started yet. But nevertheless I hoped you enjoyed it! my English isn't very good so I apologize for that as well but I will try my hardest and I really hope whoever decides to read this enjoys it. I wrote this at a time i was very angry, but the original was much happier, so I simply combined the two. If you see anything wrong, or have anything to discuss with me please let me know! Reviews would be much appreciated!

Thank you!

Lavaiini


End file.
